Keeping Tradition
by Ari Starkid
Summary: Meredith is keeping tradition and spends midnight on New Year's with Brian. Warning: Its sad.


**A/N-Its been awhile but I'm back. I don't know why I wrote this. I'm warning you from now, its sad. Sorry I jacked up some dates and ages and years and what not. Anyway, enjoy this trainwreck.**

_Ten._

She remembered the first New Year's they spent together. They hardly knew each other. Both had been invited to a party of a mutual friend. At midnight neither had anyone to kiss. They sat on opposite sides of the couch smiling at each other. The rest of the night they spent getting to know each other and by the end of the party were best friends.

_Nine._

The second New Year's they went to the same party. But she sat on the couch alone. Watching him kiss a strange blonde girl whose name she had already forgotten. After the party he started calling her his girlfriend. She wanted to be happy that he had someone to share a New Year's kiss with but she couldn't help wishing it was her in his arms.

_Eight._

The third New Year's, she remembered, was awkward. Once again they were sitting on the couch and once again neither had dates. But, when the clock was about to strike midnight he pulled her to her feet. She knew he was thinking about kissing her when another guy jumped between them and pressed his lips to hers. They didn't talk for the rest of the night.

_Seven._

There was no party the fourth New Year's. The girl that held them had graduated and so had he. She spent New Year's at a friend's house. It was not nearly as fun without him. She thought about him all night and right when the clock was about to strike midnight her phone rang. He told her he was keeping to tradition and she felt disappointed there wasn't something more.

_Six._

There was no get together the fifth New Year's. Not even a phone call. She was new in a strange city and spent the night nannying while the parents of her charges went to a party. She thought about him all night though. She imagined what he was doing. She wondered why he didn't keep to tradition this year. But, she comforted herself with the idea that wherever he was, he was probably happy.

_Five._

They were back together that year. The old college gang. There was a huge party hosted by the same girl who hosted them back in college. She was glad to have people again. At midnight he kissed her and she had never been so happy. But, the next morning he apologized, saying he was drunk and it was inappropriate. She wished he knew how she felt.

_Four._

That year the party was at a different friend's house, the famous one. It was a different experience than their usual hats, streamers, and cheap beer. This was high class with celebrities and champagne. She felt out of place and she was sure her friends felt the same. But, none of that mattered, She was finally with the man she had loved since that very first New Year's party. And for the first time the kiss at midnight meant something to her.

_Three._

He insisted they spend that New Year's together. No parties. No crazy drunk friends. Just the two of them and a romantic dinner. She didn't ask why. She had a feeling she already knew. At midnight he proposed. They had been going out for a little more than a year but she knew he was the one. She always knew. She said yes of course, ecstatic to spend the rest of her life with her best friend.

_Two._

They were on the road again for New Year's. They were married a few months previously and were now touring the country. Their first New Year's as a married couple was nothing special. They went to a restaurant with their friends then partied on the bus. She sometimes wished they could just settle down but this was the crazy life they had chosen and she really wouldn't have it any other way.

_One._

She could never forget last New Year's. The look on his face when she told him she was pregnant. He was so excited to start a family, wanting to tell everyone. His excitement helped alleviate some of the nervousness and apprehension she felt. They spent the night discussing babies, looking at names, and talking about their future. Things were going to be different, she could feel it. But, in a good way.

_Happy New Year._

Meredith Stepien closed her eyes and remembered the last ten years. She imagined kissing him again. His lips on hers. His hands on her back. She opened her eyes, tears forming.

"Hi Bri. I'm keeping tradition here. Its been awhile since I've come by but your daughter is quite a handful. She's certainly her father's daughter. I keep wondering what you would say if you were here. I know you wouldn't want me to dwell on the past but I'm not ready to move on yet. I don't know if I'll ever be ready. For now I have Taylor. She's growing up so fast. I'm glad you at least got to see her. It been tough but Denise says she's going to move in and help. Everyone moves around me like I'm some sort of fragile glass doll that could break at any second. I tell her about you everyday and I show her pictures. I tell her that you were funny and handsome and so talented. She won't be old enough to understand for a while but I think I'm going to start bringing her with me. She likes to play with Joe and Lauren's son Brian. I miss you and wish you were here. I'll love you forever."

At her feet a stone read:

_Brian Holden_

_Beloved husband, father, friend, son, and brother._

_August 27, 1986-September 5, 2015_

**A/N- I warned you. Sorry. I'll update my Starkid summer story to make you laugh now. Review. Thanks.**


End file.
